The Case of the Missing Karaoke Microphone/Raiders of the Lost Yoshi Egg transcript
Prologue: Opening Theme Song Intro Mario (cartoon head): "Hello, it's a me, Mario, please a sit a back and enjoy The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show." Mario Bros. Theme Music Plays In Background It's the Mario brothers and plumbin's their game they're not like the others who think they're so lame if your faucet's in trouble ' '' 'you can call them on the double' '' '''''they're faster than the others you'll be hooked on the brothers '' ''uh h-hooked on the brothers gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme yo you're in for a treat '' ''so hang on to your seat get ready for a journey and remarkable feats you'll meet Bowser, the Goombas, Peach, Daisy and the others'' ' 'hangin' with the plumbers ''' ''you'll be hooked on the brothers '' '''''to the brink uh, uh I say a h-h-h-h-H-hooked on the brothers. the brothers the brothers Scene 1: Mario Brothers' Plumbing Headquarters Mario and Luigi are dusting the shelves while Peach, Daisy and Toad are stacking the books. Ringing Luigi: "I'll get it, I'll get it." Luigi walks right up to the door and opens it to let Chloe inside. Mario: "Why hello dere, Chloe, what can we do yuh fawh?" Chloe: "I can't seem to find my karaoke microphone, the 1 that goes with my travel karaoke machine, can you guys help me find it? I need it for my karaoke rendition of Can't Stop the Feeling ''with you guys." Luigi: "Not tuh wawhry about it, Chloe," Toad: "we can help you find it." Chloe: "You will? oh thanks a bunch, you guys." The Mario brothers along with Peach, Daisy and Toad begin walking around while looking for Chloe's missing karaoke microphone. Fade to a black screen....... Mario: "Doan go away, 'cawze ''De All-New Supuh Mario Bros. Supuh Show will be right back, right aftuh dese commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Luigi: "And now, back tuh De All-New Supuh Mario Bros. Supuh Show." Cartoon Segment: Raiders of the Lost Yoshi Egg Gimme yo, yo It's the Mario Bros., and plumbin's their game found the secret warp zone while workin' on the drain lend the princess a hand in the Mushroom Kingdom join the action with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the bros. Nooooooooow... evil Koopa and his minions are up to misbehavin' they kidnapped the princess; Mushroom Kingdom needs savin' abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers they can't help but be hooked on the bros. '' ''Uh! The Mushroom Kingdom/The Jungle Kingdom Mario (cartoon version): Narrating Our story begins right a here on our journey through the Jungle Kingdom, me, Luigi, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy and a Donkey Kong were all a walking around in search of a legendary golden statue with magic powers: the Lost Yoshi Egg, but the only trouble was, Bowser was a looking for it as well too." Diddy Kong (cartoon version): "They say that the Lost Yoshi Egg will grant the wishes of anybody who possesses it," Yoshi (cartoon version): "we gotta find it right before Bowser does." Toadette (cartoon version): "Easier than that, Yoshi, this place is super primitive." Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "You can say that again, I don't see 1 single banana tree." Diddy Kong (cartoon version): "Neither do I." Mario (cartoon version): "Look, trouble, flying this a way!" The 9 explorers look right up and see an Albatoss flying by, but luckily it misses them. Luigi (cartoon version): "An Albatoss!" Peach (cartoon version): "Look out, you guys," Daisy (cartoon version): "that feathery enemy works for Bowser!" The albatoss swoops right down and claws a hole in the explorers' hot air balloon which causes it to leak out. Mario (cartoon version): "Mama mia," Luigi (cartoon version): "We're a leaking like a split a drain pipe!" Yoshi (cartoon version): "Hang on, you guys, we're gonna crash land!" The 9 explorers hang right on to the ropes just as the hot air balloon falls and it lands right on some peculiar yellow ground. Mario (cartoon version): "Yahoo! that was more a fun and a thrilling than getting a stuck in a sewer!" Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "I'm just lucky to be on solid ground." Donkey Kong (cartoon version) realizes that their in a puddle of quicksand. Luigi (cartoon version): "Holy ravioli, we a landed right in a puddle of a quicksand!" Diddy Kong (cartoon version): "Boy oh boy, another 1 of those days." Indiana Joe (off screen, but with his eyes, nose, mouth and facial hairs drawn and animated on him this time): "I can get you outta here, mates." Indiana Joe gets the 9 explorers outta the quicksand with his powerful whip. Mario (cartoon version): "Indiana Joe," Luigi (cartoon version): "long a time no see." Indiana Joe: "That's who I am: the bravest, fearless and heroic treasure hunter in the Jungle Kingdom." Toad (cartoon version): "Can you help us find the Lost Yoshi Egg?" Indiana Joe: "Peace of cake, Jake, you got it." Peach (cartoon version): "Good," Daisy (cartoon version): "then it's all settled." Cut to Bowser (cartoon version) viewing in on the action with his evil binoculars.......... Bowser (cartoon version): "Well it looks like Indiana Joe's gonna lead those pathetic explorers to the Lost Yoshi Egg, that man knows the location spots of every single hidden treasure in the Jungle Kingdom and every single shortcut to them." Lemmy (cartoon version): "Aw peanut brittle," Roy (cartoon version): "they're bound to reach the Lost Yoshi Egg right before us." Bowser (cartoon version): "That golden statue was left to me by my great grand-Koop, it's mine for good, and those Mario brothers aren't gonna have it." Wendy (cartoon version): "What are we gonna do, Uncle Bowser?" Bowser Jr. (cartoon version): "Yeah, Dad, what are we gonna do?" Bowser (cartoon version): "We're gonna follow them, and when they find the Lost Yoshi Egg, we're gonna take it away from them." Bowser (cartoon version): Chuckle Morton (cartoon version): "Hey, I like it," Iggy (cartoon version): "it'll work perfectly," Ludwig (cartoon version): "it will indeed." The Temple of Koopa Indiana Joe: "Here we are, gang, the Temple of Koopa." Mario (cartoon version): "I recognize that a place." Luigi (cartoon version): "Me a too, Mario." Indiana Joe: "The Temple of Koopa was built by Bowser's great grand-Koop, inside is where you'll find the Lost Yoshi Egg." Toad (cartoon version): "What are we waiting for?" Diddy Kong (cartoon version): "let's grab that golden statue and get outta here." Indiana Joe: "No way, Jay, that place is terrifying and just plain revolting, I don't mind leading you guys here, but I'm not going inside." Mario (cartoon version): "I know what that a means: Koopa-phobia." Indiana Joe: "You're absolutely right, Mario, when I see a Koopa, I turn bright yellow as canary feathers." Luigi (cartoon version): "Wait right a here, our treasure hunting friend, we'll get a that golden statue and be back a faster than you can say pizza power." The 9 explorers go right inside the Temple of Koopa. Inside the Temple of Koopa Mario (cartoon version): "Come on, you guys, it's up to us to find a the Lost Yoshi Egg." Daisy (cartoon version): "I wonder what Indiana Joe's terrified of," Peach (cartoon version): "this is just some old cave." A boulder drops down and blocks the entrance where they came from. Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "We're trapped in here due to a giant boulder!" A fireball shoots right out at them, but luckily it misses them. Yoshi (cartoon version): "Look, you guys," Toad (cartoon version): "a Fry Guy!" Mario (cartoon version): "Come on, you guys, it's a flee or fry time!" The 9 explorers begin running around and dodge more fireballs 'til they notice a Cobrat. Toadette (cartoon version): "Oh my word, look," Yoshi (cartoon version): "a Cobrat!" The 9 explorers jump right over the jar that the Cobrat's hiding in, the Cobrat tries to bite them, but fails, they run right into a tunnel and use a boulder to block the tunnel and the Fry Guy looks right at it and walks away from it. Toad (cartoon version): "That was super close, you guys." Peach (cartoon version): "Look," Daisy (cartoon version): "it's the Lost Yoshi Egg." Donkey Kong (cartoon version) picks up the Lost Yoshi Egg. Mario (cartoon version): "We a did it, we finally found the Lost a Yoshi Egg," Luigi (cartoon version): "now all we need to a do is find some a way outta this spooky a place." Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "I sure wish there was a trap door around here some place." The Lost Yoshi Egg begins glowing brighter. Yoshi (cartoon version): "Look, you guys, the Lost Yoshi Egg's answering Donkey Kong's wish." A trap door appears and they all fall right in there and outta the Temple of Koopa for good with the Lost Yoshi Egg. Peach (cartoon version): "We finally did it," Daisy (cartoon version): "we beat Bowser to the Lost Yoshi Egg." Bowser (cartoon version) (off screen): "Don't be so sure about it." , Bowser (cartoon version) grabs the Lost Yoshi Egg right outta Donkey Kong's right hand. Bowser (cartoon version): "Reach for it, monkey brain, you're exploring days are over." The 9 explorers wave their arms around in surrender. Inside a treehouse Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Get us outta here, Bowser," Diddy Kong (cartoon version): "or you'll end up in a giant bowl of banana cream pudding!" Bowser (cartoon version): (sarcastically) "Oh I'm so terrified, please don't kill me, Mr. Monkey Hands." Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Koopalings (cartoon versions): Laughter Bowser (cartoon version): "So long, pathetic explorers, have a super thrilling doomsday." Bowser and his evil army (cartoon versions) leave the treehouse while locking the door with the 9 explorers inside of it. Peach (cartoon version): "I wonder what that no good creep, Bowser cooked up for us this time." Toad (cartoon version): "Oh my goodness, look," A Shy Guy Lion shows up..... Yoshi (cartoon version): "a Shy Guy Lion's approaching us," Toadette (cartoon version): "and it thinks we're its lunch meal!" Mario (cartoon version): "Let's a take him down!" Mario and Luigi (cartoon versions) hit the Shy Guy Lion with their rope weapons and it lies right down and calms down a bit. Toad (cartoon version): "Way to go, you guys," Daisy (cartoon version): "now get us outta here." Mario (cartoon version): "you heard the little a fungus and the princess's sister, pussy-cat," Luigi (cartoon version): now set us free at a once." The Shy Guy Lion crashes right through the door. Yoshi (cartoon version): "Now we gotta find some ways to beat Bowser." Mario (cartoon version): "But we can't a do it alone," Peach (cartoon version): "just as long as Bowser's got the Lost Yoshi Egg," Daisy (cartoon version): "he's way too powerful." Donkey Kong (cartoon version): "Maybe Indiana Joe can help us out, let's find him and help him get over his Koopa-phobia." The 9 explorers exit the treehouse and walk around on their way to Indiana Joe's cabin with a mailbox on the outside part. Mario (cartoon version): "This is where Indiana Joe a lives." Peach (cartoon version): "I think you're absolutely right, Mario," Daisy (cartoon version): "it reads: Indiana Joe: Treasure Hunter and Baby-sitter." Inside Indiana Joe's cabin Indiana Joe's sitting in his armchair and has 3 little mushroom babies on his lap. Mario (cartoon version): "Indiana Joe," Luigi (cartoon version): "what's a happening?" Indiana Joe: "I just figured that a young man with Koopa-phobia can't be a treasure hunter, so I decided to give it up and go right into the baby-sitting business." Yoshi: "But we need your help," Toad: "we can't beat Bowser alone." The mushroom babies begin attacking Indiana Joe with their toys and things. Indiana Joe: "Yowch, hey, that really hurts, ouch, ow, ouch, ow, that does it!" Indiana Joe sets the mushroom babies in the armchair and baby-proofs them and goes right with the 9 explorers. Indiana Joe: "I'm with you guys, Bowser may be terrifying, but he's nothing compared to these little runts, (a baby block's thrown at him.) yowch! let's get outta here." The 9 explorers and Indiana Joe exit Indiana Joe's cabin. Meanwhile, Bowser, Bowser Jr. Lemmy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig and Iggy (cartoon versions) are in the open fields with the Lost Yoshi Egg. Bowser (cartoon version): "Alright, my fellow son, nephews and niece, let's see what the Lost Yoshi Egg can do: Yoshi Egg, Yoshi Egg, do as your told, build me a tower of solid gold." The Lost Yoshi Egg glows brightly and a solid gold tower appears right in front of them. Bowser (cartoon version): "Fan-kooping-tastic, it really worked." Bowser (cartoon version): Laughter Wendy (cartoon version): "Wow, 14-karat gold tower." Bowser Jr. (cartoon version): "I wonder if the Yoshi Egg would make me 1 from solid chocolate." Bowser (cartoon version): "With this fantastic egg, I'll be the richest Koopa in the Jungle Kingdom." Bowser (cartoon version): Laughter Mario's rope snatches the Lost Yoshi Egg away. Mario (cartoon version) (off screen): "Don't count a your reptiles right before they're a hatched, Koopa breath!" Bowser (cartoon version) sees the 9 explorers and Indiana Joe with their powerful rope weapons. Bowser (cartoon version): "Leaping lizards, it's those explorers." Mario (cartoon version): "That's a right, Bowser," Luigi (cartoon version): "Put a this in a your pipe and a plug it in!" The 9 explorers and Indiana Joe begin fighting against Bowser and Bowser falls right into the sink hole and the Lost Yoshi Egg's safe and secure from Bowser's evil clutches. Peach (cartoon version): "Look, Bowser's fallen right into the sink hole." Daisy (cartoon version): "Good thing we whipped him good this time." Back at Indiana Joe's cabin Donkey Kong's inside the cabin and Indiana Joe's giving Mario the sign. Indiana Joe: "Thanks again, you guys, for helping me get rid of my Koopa-phobia." Mario (cartoon version): "You're a welcome, Indiana Joe." Mario (cartoon version) tosses the sign right into the water stream. Luigi (cartoon version): "Hey, what a happened to the Lost Yoshi Egg?" Peach (cartoon version): "It was right there 1 single minute ago." Inside Indiana Joe's Cabin, Donkey Kong's holding up the Lost Yoshi Egg. Donkey Kong: "Yoshi Egg, Yoshi Egg, now if no time to fling, fill this cabin up with lots of banana cream pudding." The Lost Yoshi Egg begins glowing brightly and some banana cream pudding begins filling up the cabin and Donkey Kong comes right out of it. Donkey Kong (while eating banana cream pudding): "Me and this Lost Yoshi Egg are gonna get along just perfectly fine." Fade to a black screen....... Scene 2: The Mario Bros. Plumbing Headquarters/The Living Room Mario: "D'ja check de cabinets, Luigi?" Luigi checks the cabinets in the kitchen. Luigi: "Not in he'e, how 'bout de bookshelf?" Mario checks the bookshelf. Mario: "Not on de bookshelf eiduh." Chloe: "We gotta keep looking, it could be anyplace or worse, it might be missing for good." Music In Background Chloe (looking at the viewers): "While we're looking for my karaoke microphone, how 'bout you all watch these scenes from the next episode of The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure Series." The Legend of Zelda[[The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure Series|: The Adventure Series]] episode preview: Journey to Hyrule Castle Young Zelda: "Can you see the big man with the evil eyes? that's Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos, they hail from the desert far to the west, even though he swears allegiance to my father, the King of Hyrule, I'm pretty sure he's not sincere, the dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream vision, they must symbolize that evil man." Ganondorf looks right towads the window and Young Link backs up from being spotted by him. Young Zelda: "What happened, Link? did he see you?" Young Link: "Yeah, kind of." Young Zelda: "Don't worry about it, he doesn't have any idea what we're planning yet, but I told my father about my dream vision, however, he didn't really believe it was a prophecy, but I can sense that big man's evil intentions, and what Ganondorf's after must be nothing less than the sacred Triforce of the Sacred Realm, he must've come to Hyrule to obtain it, and, he wants to conquer Hyrule, no wait, the entire universe, Link, now we're the only 1s who can protect Hyrule, please, help me out here." Young Link: "Yes, okay." Young Zelda: "Thanks a bunch, Link." Young Link: "You're welcome." Young Zelda: "I...I'm afraid I've got a feeling that this evil man is gonna destroy Hyrule, he's got such terrifying powers, but it's fortunate that you've come along, we mustn't let Ganondorf get the sacred Triforce, and I'll protect the Ocarina of Time with all of my powers, he shouldn't have it, you go find the other 2 spiritual stones, let's get the sacred Triforce right before Ganondorf does, then defeat him, 1 more thing, take this letter, I'm pretty sure it'll be more helpful to you." Young Zelda gives Young Link her letter. Young Link: "I received Zelda's Letter, wow, this letter's got Zelda's autograph." Young Zelda: "My attendant, Impa will guide you outta the castle, so don't be too nervous to speak to her." Young Link: "Don't worry about it, Zelda, I won't." Coming this Friday....... The Mario Bros. Plumbing/back in the living room Chloe: "Did you look in between the sofa cushions yet?" Mario: "Not yet, Chloe, I'll just put my hand right in he'e and see if I can feel it." Mario puts his right hand in between the sofia cushions and he begins feeling something harder than a rock. Mario: "I tink I'm feelin' it, I'm feelin' de karaoke microphone, dis is it." Mario pulls Chloe's karaoke microphone outta the sofa. Mario: "I finally found it, I finally found yo' karaoke microphone, Chloe." Chloe: "Super thrilling, I was wondering where it was the entire time." Chloe plugs in the karaoke microphone and turns on the karaoke machine. Stop The Feeling On Karaoke Machine Mario: I got dis feelin' inside my bones it goes electric wavey when I tu'n it on Luigi: all trough my city all trough my home we'e flyin' up '' ''no ceilin' when we'e in ou' zone Mario: I got dat sunshine in my pocket got dat good soul '' ''in my feet I feel dat hot blood '' ''in my body when it drops Luigi: I can't take my eyes up off it movin' so phenomanally '' ''room on lock de way '' ''we rock it so doan stop Chloe: and under the lights when everything goes nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close when we move '' ''well you already know so just imagine Mario: just imagine Luigi: just imagine Mario: nuttin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance Luigi: feel a good, good creepin' up on you so just dance, dance, dance come on Mario: all dose tings '' ''I shouldn't do but you dance, dance, dance Luigi: and ain't nobody '' ''leavin' soon so keep dancin' Chloe: can't stop the feeling Mario: so just dance, dance, dance Chloe: can't stop the feeling Luigi: so just dance, dance, dance come on Chloe: oh it's something magical it's in the air '' ''it's in my blood it's rushing on Luigi: doan need no reason doan need control Mario: doan need control Chloe: I fly so high no ceiling '' ''when I'm in my zone Mario: 'cause I got dat sunshine in my pocket got dat good soul '' ''in my feet I feel dat hot blood in my body when it drops Luigi: I can't take my eyes '' ''up off it movin' so phenomanally room on lock de way '' ''we rock it so doan stop Chloe: under the lights when everything goes nowhere to hide '' ''when I'm getting you close when we move '' ''well you already know so just imagine Mario: just imagine Luigi: just imagine Mario: nuttin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance Luigi: feel a good, good creepin' up on you so just dance, dance, dance come on Mario: all dose tings '' ''I shouldn't do but you dance, dance, dance Luigi: and ain't nobody '' ''leavin' soon so keep dancin' Chloe: can't stop the feeling Mario: so just dance, dance, dance Chloe: can't stop the feeling Luigi: so just dance, dance, dance come on Fade to a black screen...... Special Guest Appearance: Scarlett Estevez as Chloe Albertson Mario: "'Til next time, everybody," Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Chloe: "Do the Mario!" End Production Credits Cast Members Credits The Mario In The Background Mario: "Do de Mario!" Dan Fogler as Mario Mario: Swing yo' arms Sacha Baron Cohen as Luigi from side to side Reese Witherspoon as Peach come on it's time to go Rachel Hurd-Wood as Daisy do de Mario take 1 step Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi (voices) and den again Samantha Kelly as Peach, Toad and Toadette (voices) let's do de Mario Frank Welker as Yoshi (voice) all togedda now Continues In Background you got it Bill Fagerbakke as Donkey Kong (voice) it's de Mario Danny Cooksey as Diddy Kong (voice) do de Mario Christian Potezna as Indiana Joe (voice) swing yo' arms Jim Cummings as Bowser from side to side Richard Horvitz as Bowser Jr. come on it's time to go Dolores Rogers as Wendy Koopa (voice) do de Mario Sanae Uchida as Roy Koopa (voice) Continues Again Wally Wingert as Lemmy Koopa (voice) Mario: "Come on now." Rob Paulsen as Ludwig Koopa (voice) just like dat. Charles Adler as Morton Koopa (voice)